Best Mistake
by Antis0cial
Summary: Tris's parents were in an accident. When she takes the wrong flight to New York, will she break, or make the best of this mistake? Lets get on with the story, shall we?
1. Chapter 1

Best Mistake

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter one: New York?<strong>_

I wake up to a monotone voice blaring on a loud speaker. " We will be landing in 15 minutes, please turn off all electronics and put up your tables."

_Finally._

I hat planes with a burning passion, the small cramped seats, the turbulence, and the people who's kids just won't shut up. I swear kids should come with off buttons.

My life was going great but -there's always a but when something's going great- that was until my parents got into a car accident. The bastard was drunk driving and he slammed head on into my parents. There okay, but there in a coma which isn't really any better if you really think about it.

That's why I'm on this damned airplane, I mean, do you think I would want to fly to Chicago (A very cold Chicago might I add) when Christmas is in 3 weeks? I could have had a dandy Christmas in California.

I sigh and take my ear buds out; the only things i thought could keeps the sound of crying children to a minimal. _I was so wrong.._

I stand up stretching my legs. _I wonder what Caleb is going to say when I tell him about the accident?_

Caleb is my slightly older (By like 5 minutes), smarter, and most perfect child. I almost miss him sometimes, but I consider myself the only child, because Caleb got accepted to a 'beautiful' boarding school last year, or at least that's how he described it. I'm pretty surer its called The Erudite School of Intelligence.

I was going to sign up to go there but that was until I found out that it was in Chicago. I mean, what 18 year old girl would want to leave beautiful California to go live in some freezing cold place with nerds all around her? Definitely not me.

* * *

><p>I'm snapped back into reality (ironically) when someone's fingers are snapped in front of my nose.<p>

"Need any help with that?" The guy -who was rudely snapping his fingers- asks pointing to my carry-on bag sitting on the shelf above me.

"Wha-? Oh, that yeah uh sure, thanks" I say mentally slapping myself for stuttering.

He smiles at me, and I take a moment to take in his features. He has tanned skin, bright brown eyes that radiate excitement, he looks like he is ready for a party at any time, and his smile is warm and inviting.

"Here" He says handing me my little bag. "I'm Uriah by the way" The guy -Uriah- says proudly extending his hand.

"The names Tris" I say shaking his hand.

"Well Trissy, I've had enough of this plane lets go get our bags."

I scoff at the nickname and start walking. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you coming" I say without turning around.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" he says quietly from behind me.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they sell freeze pops here" Uriah says obnoxiously loud while we are waiting for our luggage.<p>

"Uriah, this is an airport" I say giving him a flat look.

"Oh sorry. Do you think they sell freeze pops here?" He says whispering the last bit.

I give him a questioning glare and laugh slightly at his stupidity.

"You know they probably do, you know I'm right Trissy." He laughs giving me a challenging look.

"Don't call me Trissy" I say glaring at him. "Unless you want me to start hating you, and then you'll start hating me for hating you." I sigh, rubbing my face.

"I'd rather die than not have you as a friend Trissy." Uriah says with a wide smile. "God Dammit, where is our luggage?"

I chuckle "I swear I haven't smiled this much in my whole entire life."

"You deserve it Tris" Uriah says trying to hide his smile. "So what are you doing here in New York?"

"Wel-" wait, did he just say _New York?_ "I think you mean Chicago Uri" I say with a nervous smile.

"Nope" he says popping the 'p'.

I stand there shocked as the words as the words ring back around in my head over and over:_ New York._

the only thing i could have said in that place came out as, "What!?"

_Good going idiot._


	2. Chapter 2

Best Mistake

**Chapter Two: Idiocy **

Most eyes were on me by now. And by most I mean all of the people in the luggage area of the Airport.

_Did I really scream that loud in here?_

Uriah was standing watching me in amusement, and it takes all of my willpower not to smack him right here in front of everyone.

_The Lord is testing my patience I swear._

"You look pissed" Uriah comments handing me my luggage. "What's up with that? Do I really irritate you that much?" he asks glaring at me, which gets me to _smile_.

_Didn't think I would be smiling in a situation like this.._

I laugh sarcastically before saying "You are two halves of an whole idiot. I took the wrong flight. I'm hungry, I took the wrong flight, I have too pee, I took the wrong flight and of course, the worst, I took the wrong flight."

He laughs, "God dammit woman. I'm sorry that you took the wrong flight but how is that even possible? Didn't you see the signs telling you which flight you are on -or in your case- should have been on? And now you probably don't have anywhere to stay, and you call me an idiot."

_That's because you are one..._

"You talk too much," I state the obvious and continue, "I've just been a bit distracted lately, with my parents and my brother being gone, he is literally my other half."

"What happened to your parents?" Uriah asks with a confused expression (that almost always seems to be etched onto his face.)

_Lord. I didn't tell him about my parents._

"My dear Uriah, that is a story for a different day, What we- or I - should be doing right now is finding out how I'm gonna get to Chicago, preferably before Christmas. I need your help Uri."

"With what exactly?" He looks genuinely confused right now.

"I literally just told you a minute ago, you idiot" I say under my breath, and start walking to the exit of- Wait I don't even know what airport I'm in at the moment.

_This is going to be a long December..._

* * *

><p>We finally get out of the freezing December weather and into the cab. New York is beautiful in the winter. It'd be a great place to live in, after you get your head around how many crowds of people there are on the streets.<p>

_Don't they have a lives?_

_And really, on a Monday too?_

On the bright side, Uriah said he is going to let me stay with him and his family until I can book and -actually board the right flight- to Chicago.

_He could be a rapist. His whole family could be rapists._

No, Uriah -and his family- are not rapists they are just being nice. Complete strangers offer to let girls who took the wrong flight stay with them all the time. Right?

_Or they could be murderers._

"Tris...You there?" Uri says tapping my forehead.

"Hmm. Oh Yeah, I'm good."_ Lord,_ I need to stop it with this stuttering. "What's up?"

"Now that you've _finally_ acknowledged my presence, are you sure that you don't have any friends that live in New York at this moment?"

_Congratulations Tris, you've won the award for being the biggest idiot ever._

_Christina moved to New York last month. I would punch myself right now for being so stupid._

* * *

><p>It's amazing how loud I can scream when I want too, I didn't say it was a good idea to scream while someone's driving, but it's pretty amazing.<p>

Uriah gives me the 'seriously!?' look causing me to roll my eyes. If it isn't for Uriah, I would probably be at his house. And i don't even know his last name.

"Sorry Cab driver-"

"HEY. You just gave me a freaking heart attack, where's my apology!?" Uri says which earns him a knee in the leg.

I laugh when he bends over and holds his leg feigning hurt.

"You are the epitome of dramatic, and I'm sorry that your scared of my high pitched girl scream, and that's the only apology your gonna get." This earns me a glare, and I return it with a sarcastic smile.

"Do you guys mind if I make a quick call? Uri, be prepared for a little detour, you might get to make a new friend today."

"YASS" He says in an obnoxiously loud attempt of a white girl voice.

_ADD: Annoying to one of the reasons that I'm still wondering why I'm in this cab with him._

I, Beatrice 'Tris' Prior, will do whatever it takes to make the best of this mistake.

_This is going to be a long 'vacation'._


	3. Chapter 3

Best Mistake Ch 3

**Chapter 3: Typical Best Friend Love**

"TRIS!? I haven't talked to you in like a week. Heart to heart man let's talk, I can tell when something's wrong with you and something is _definitely _wrong."

_There's the same smart ass Christina that I know and love._

"Hey Chris" I say with a smirk knowing that she hates the nickname. I can't see her but I sense that she's rolling her eyes.

The weird thing about Christina right now is that she can examine you without even being relatively near you.

"Tris something's off with you." I hear Christina say on the other line.

_Like she is doing right now._

It's sweet how much she cares about me. It's scary sometimes actually.

I take a deep breath before saying, " My parents were in an accident-"

"Do you have a phone Tris? cause I freaking called it, I knew something was wrong. She says in a way to enthusiastic -and loud- voice for my liking.

"Thanks for the revelation Christina." I say with a sarcastic smile although she can't see me. Leaving Uriah to smother his laughter, "But seriously, let me finish my story without interrupting my every 2 seconds."

Cristina tunes into the story, making unneeded comments every few minutes.

"Oh my God! That's unbelievable!" Christina shrieks into my ear and I grab a hold of it.

Again? I thought ignoring them worked.

"I have an idea!" Christina shrieks again causing me to cringe at the 'oh so' hated sound.

I was getting annoyed to say the least.

"And what is this brilliant idea that you have?" I say with a grin.

"You should stay with me, it'll be just like old times. Please Tris." Christina begs me.

I nod frantically but then remember that she can't see me, " You sure? Cause if you are that'd be fantastic."

"You thought I was being sarcastic weren't you?! Yeah you can stay, it'll be like a sleep over!" She say shrieking once again.

_Jesus, I give you permission to gauge my eyes out today._

_It'd be more delightful than this._

"You there Tris?" she asks me.

I bite back a sigh "Right here Chris, I'll see you in a bit"

"Yeah yeah, see you later." she chokes on giggles.

_Shes with someone. Shes hiding something from me._

"Wait! Who are you with?" I say and immediately smack myself.

_Damn you brain._

"What?" She says with fake confusion.

"Nothing, You still live on Dauntless Court right?" Nice save Tris.

Notice my strong use of sarcasm.

"Wha-? Oh, yeah. See you later igottagobye." and hangs up before I can respond.

I shut my phone and just stand there for a bit before I hear the familiar voice of Uriah.

"Get inside the cab Tris, it's too cold out there," he says opening the door.

I didn't realize that I was only wearing a hoodie.

"We have a change of plans." I announce while getting in the car and shutting the door. "Were going to Dauntless."

"Okay-. Wait did you say Dauntless?" Uri asks smirking.

I nod my face expressionless.

"I live in Dauntless!" He wails with a wide grin, sounding like Christina, if she had a deeper voice.

My eyes widen in surprise "Talk about a coincidence" I manage to choke out after who knows how long.

" Crazy, I guess we will be seeing each other again, huh." Uriah says with a grin so wide I'm sure his face hurts.

_Yeah. Crazy._

* * *

><p>It was 2 minutes earlier than twelve P.M. Two minutes earlier than my curfew if I was back home, so no getting grounded this week.<p>

the lights were out, indicating that Christina forgot about me. Typical best friend love I should say.

_I really hope that she has a hidden key somewhere._

I crash onto the stairs after a long and frustrating search for a hidden key. I'm really contemplating whether or not to dial Christina's number.

_And wake her up? She would probably kill me if she didn't get all 10 hours of her 'beauty sleep'._

But I still did.

_Ring!_

She will probably murder me before I get to book a flight back.

_Ring!_

_"_Tris , you better have a good reason for calling me at this hour," an obviously pissed off Christina growls from the other end. " Hello!? Tris are you still there? she asks confused.

"Umm...I...You...you need-"I stutter out but Christina loudly interrupts me.

"Speak up Tris!" She scowls and I take a deep breath.

"Listen Christina, You locked me out so stop being a dumb ass and come open the door for me right now," I snap "And seriously what happened to 'It can be like a sleep over every night' are you Bipolar or something?

"I'm coming," she drawls "You sure your sane right?"

I grit my teeth to control my words. All I can do other than making a smart comment is roll my eyes and hang up the phone.

_Everyday conversations with my best friend._ I think sarcastically.

* * *

><p>I crash onto the couch after taking a long and soothing bath. I <em>was<em> relaxed, until Christina barged into her living room.

"Look Tris , I really need your help tomorrow picking out a dres-," she starts but i cut her off.

"Can't help you," I say chuckling.

"Why not?" she demands.

"Because I have a flight to book, and you're probably going to force me to come to this party that you are picking this dress out for, and I won't be able to take it, and frankly neither will you."

"Just this once Tris?" She begs.

"Only if you don't yell at me," I state coughing a little. "Cause If you yell at me it's common sense to yell back. It's just how I function." I say and she laughs.

"So I was wondering-"

"Let me sleep, or I'll pass out from exhaustion." I whisper tiredly cutting her off once again.

"Fine," she retorts " I'm waking you up early tomorrow then". She says stomping up the stairs.

"Good night to you too," I say sarcastically.

_What did I just sign up for?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Luck just isn't my thing.**_

Best Mistake Ch 4

The next morning...

I don't deserve this. Lord, what did I do to deserve this.

Currently I am 'helping' Christina pick out a dress. I've never seen Christina like this, she never panics when it comes to parties or picking out dresses an i know why she is now. The reason was plain, simple and why she hasn't told me yet; she has a boyfriend.

When will this end?

I am the dumbest person when it comes to parties and the subject of it.

"Tris how about this one," Chris asks hurriedly holding a dress up bringing me out of my daydream. And like all 36 times before I respond with:

"That one's fine Chris."

"No, I probably have a nicer one somewhere," she whispers to herself walking back into her closet.

Damn you Christina

"Tris! How about this-" She screams cutting herself off "Wait never mind"

Once again, damn you Christina.

* * *

><p>"Chris, I'm going out!" I say screaming.<p>

After three hours of dress shopping out of Christina's closet, I deserve some time alone.

"Don't forget, we have to pick out your dress for the party tonight," I can't see her but I have a feeling that she was smirking.

"Fine," I say grunting in frustration and slamming the door before she could say anything else.

It's not long before I'm on the floor.

_Well isn't this day just going fantastic.._

"Watch where you're going, I'm already late for work and I don't need people running into me." I just met this guy and i'm already getting impatient with him.

I roll my eyes muttering "Great with first impressions I see."

"Don't be silly, I'm great at making first impressions when I actually like the person I'm meeting," he laughs sarcastically.

I take a deep breath and snap "Look, I've already been having a rough few days and I don't need a stuck up bastard like you making this worse than it already is. And the truth is, you've already made this day much worse than it needs to be. So if you would kindly exit and we can both get on with our lives that'd be great.

I shove past him and walk away, all I hear is silence and I smirk to myself.

_Tris: 1_

Or so I thought.

Once I was a metre away from him the guy yells:

"You really think I'm stuck up?!"

_Is that seriously the only thing he caught from what I just said? _

I groan loudly, he sounds like a two year old.

"How old are you?" I snap.

"Happily married with two kids," he says sarcastically smirking at me, and have to bite my lip to hold the laughter.

"Really? Because you sound like a prissy teenage girl," I chuckle and he scowls at me.

"No, but seriously how old are you?" He asks with a drop in his voice.

_You just met this guy. Don't tell him._

"Let's make a deal," he sighs but doesn't interrupt "I'll tell you how old I am, If you tell me your name." I say with a smirk.

"Fine." He says reluctantly. "My names Four."

_Different. I like it._

I take him in. He looks like most guys, probably eighteen.

"Tris, and I'm seventeen." I say smugly.

He smiles -A real smile too- and it could probably make any girl melt into a puddle.

"I have to go," he sighs "I'd give you my number, but I don't need another follower."

I scoff and immediately walk away.

_Why are boys so egotistical all the time?_

I put up my hood and continue to walk away.

_I don't even know where I'm going._

* * *

><p>I walk into the parking lot of a coffee shop.<p>

New York is beautiful, especially in the winter. It's really well kept and organized. It seems like only rich business people live here.

_Yeah, that prestigious. _I think sarcastically.

I look up and my eyes catch the familiar smile that could only belong to Uriah. "Uriah" I yell.

He turns with a confused expression until his eyes catch mine and he smiles. I expect him to just say "hey" back, but he sprints over to me and tackles me into a bear hug.

I chuckle softly and hug him back.

"What's up-," Uriah pants.

"Let's go inside and get some coffee," I say.

"First," he says stopping me from going inside "I need to ask you an important question." He says seriously.

_Oh boy._

"Okay," I say narrowing my eyes at him.

"Have you ever been to a Christmas party?" He asks quickly.

_Not what I was expecting._

"Yeah," I say unsure of where this was going "Why?"

"How would you like to come to the famous Pedrad Christmas party this weekend?" Uriah asks looking at my face.

_You just met this guy. _My mind says. _Don't say yes._

"Sure," I say forcing a smile.

'Great," he finishes with a smug smile. "Well I gotta go, see you later," Uriah smiles and walks away quickly. _Weird…_

"Lord," I mutter to myself heading to the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>"So will you?" Christina asks excitedly.<p>

"Sure," I answer even though I had clue what she was saying.

"Great," she says with a laugh, "I'm going to pick you out the best dress for the party."

"Wait, What!?" I stop on my heels.

"See you later," she chirps hanging up the phone before I could say anything.

"I hate everyone," I mutter to myself starting to walk again.

_It could be worse, right?_

_Wrong._

I'm pushed forward which causes the two coffees in my hand to spill onto me.

"This is a moment to remember," Four chuckles flashing a camera at me, "I'm totally keeping this pic. So photogenic huh Tris? You are literally glowing!"

"I hate everyone" I say louder than before while walking away.

"Wait!" He says jogging to catch up to me. " Let me drive you home, so you won't hate me." He says and his cheeks were slightly red. _Why?_

_Too late._

"How do I know you're not a serial killer?" I say flatly narrowing my eyes at him.

"If I am, you'll just have to live with your bad decision," Four chuckles and drags me toward his car.

"Can't I just back out of this?" I try to resist, but it's kinda hard when you're up against a giant.

"No, so let's just get this over with," determination evident in his voice.

"Fine," I sigh and stop resisting.

_So much for being in charge._


	5. Chapter 5

Best Mistake Ch 5

**_Note: Sorry for long update time. Life happens._**

**_Chapter 5: Boys are irrelevant._**

_2 minutes later…_

I'm sitting in the passenger side of Fours car while he is inside getting a coffee. He is really stupid leaving me alone in his car. Just for the fun of it I could clear everything out of it and leave.

I barely even know the guy and I am letting him -being forced to- drive me back to Christina's house.

Second time I've been in a strangers car and It hasn't even been a week. _Great job Tris._

I look out the window only to find Four smiling slyly at me. I stick my tongue out at him acting like a kid but that only earns me a smirk from him.

"This is going to be an interesting drive," I mutter to myself.

Four swings open the car door with a grin and hands me a, coffee? It's actually kind of sweet how he got it without me even asking.

"Lets get this over with!" Four says with way to much enthusiasm.

I glare at him "Don't cause a scene," I warn through gritted teeth, "Be as enthusiastic as you want on the outside, but we both know that you and I aren't going to enjoy this. So do us both a favour, and dial down the much unnecessary obviousness a little."

Four grits and looks out the other window. He stays silent and starts the car.

Okay, I didn't have to be that harsh.

"Four." I say sighing. _No response. _He keeps his eyes on the road paying no attention to me.

"Wanna play that game? It's on." I say mumble to myself and flick his ear hard, bringing the attention back to me. "What was that for Tris?"

"You weren't listening," I chuckle.

"First you don't want to talk to me, and now you're flicking my ear because you want to talk," he says glaring daggers at me "Make up your mind."

I bite back a sigh and narrow my eyes at him, "Is it your time of the month?" I ask dryly.

He gives me a sarcastic smile before pulling the car over. Four raises his gaze and meets mine.

He leans in, it's almost like he is going in for a kiss and I stiffen. But instead he reaches over and opens the car door with a sardonic grin.

"Get out of my car," he drawls, "Or I'll kick you out myself."

I stare at him flatly for a minute before responding "Why did you offer to drive me if you were just going to kick me out? You just like seeing me annoyed don't you?" I reply putting one foot out of the car door.

"I would if I'd given it any thought," he smirks.

"You don't have a brain," I say smacking him in the temple.

Four arches his eyebrow at me, "Just get out of my car."

I sigh and get out slamming the door behind me. I look back over at Fours car and shake my head. _Guys are jerks Tris._

_But 'jerk' is too small of a word to describe what Four is._

I turn and start walking. At least I won't be bothered by anyone for the walk home.

_HaHa Nope. _

Im fighting…

I'm fighting the urge not to punch him. And it only started on my third step.

"Tris, Stop walking." He pulls up beside me and rolls down his window.

"What?" I grit through my front teeth.

"Let me drive you back home," His eyes scan over my body and I suddenly feel invaded. Ew.

I don't reply. Instead I simply turn away, fighting the urge to turn around and stick my tongue at him.

What ticks me off about Four?

Everything.

And I just met him today.

"Please don't cause a scene," I warm him.

"No way, you're not going to walk all the way back to your house," he narrows his eyes. I groan in disapproval and glare at him.

"There's no way I'm getting back into that car," I see the taking a step back.

"Well, I guess I'm going to have to cause a scene." Four raises his gaze and meets mine as her lifts his hand to the steering wheel.

Unconsciously, I start backing up bumping into snow banks and people walking by who manage just to keep staring forward.

"Stop it, Tris," he inches his car forward. He is now sporting a sly smirk as his hand moves slowly to the centre of the wheel.

I probably look like if I were half dead.

"Just get in the car Tris," he says "this is your last chance." He smirks and gives me a bitter laugh.

"No," I grit through my front teeth.

"Your call," he grins and moves his hand to the centre of the wheel and holds the horn down.

The sound of the car horn echoes down the street, the sound grabs everyone's attention causing me to glare at Four.

He laughs out loud. A real laugh too.

The deep sound makes my knees go weak for a moment and I almost fall. I snap out of it before I collapse in the middle of the sidewalk, and look at his face to see that he's sporting a wicked grin.

"For Gods sake," I mumble to myself and take a breath,

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" I shout putting the hood of my jacket up.

I see him shoot me a death glare before I turn and start walking.

He swiftly pulls up beside me again and honks again briefly getting my attention. "WHOA, I SAID NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream again stepping back holding my hands up in defence.

He closes his eyes in frustration, and squeezes the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turn white.

"See you later Tris." He says quietly before pulling out.

"Wouldn't count on it," I scream realizing he's too far to hear me.

I pull my hood farther over my head and stomp off, everyone still watching the scene unfold.

_At least he left me alone._

He's still dead though.

I step inside Cristina's house and let out a breath as I lean against the door.

The sound of singing coming from the kitchen gets my attention, and it's not a good singing either.

I walk towards the kitchen stopping dead in my tracks when I hear an unidentifiable make voice.

"Chris stop singing," He says chuckling "I think someone just came inside."

Before I can run upstairs Christina's head pops out from the doorway. She has icing all over her face, and her hair sticks up at weird angles.

I bite back a laugh as Christina yells and tackles me into a hug.

"What are you doing home already?" she says anxiously, like she needs to tell me something.

"Chris, I've been gone for like, 4 hours." I say looking at my watch, and brushing past her into the kitchen.

I stop abruptly, causing Christina to run into my back, when I see a guy with shaggy blond hair, and bright green eyes standing by the sink washing icing off his face.

I swing my elbow back, hitting Christina in the ribs.

How could she not tell me?

"And this is?" I say in a flat voice turning to face Christina.

She pulls me into another hug.

"This is Will, he's my boyfriend and we've dated for a while now but who cares, we made cake." She smiles nervously and pulls away.

I stiffen automatically. I knew she was hiding something.

I freaking knew it!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Again?**_

_**Note: Repost, fixed up the mistakes. Sorry guys.**_

Fours POV.

"See you later Tris." I say quietly and pull away from the curb swiftly.

I hear a muffled scream and reluctantly look up through the mirror only to see Tris stomping away.

"What's her problem!?" I huff to myself sinking into my seat.

She's so frustrating. But -unlike most girls- when I insult her, she shoots one right back. It's almost like she's ready for a fight always. And it's stupid, for the most part that:

One. I'm not snapping at her like I do with most girls, and

Two. I get nervous whenever she talks to me.

_Tell me again conscience, why did you convince me to offer to drive her?_

The screeching of New Divine by Linkin Park drags me out of my thoughts. My ringtone to be exact.

The screen flashes Zeke, my best friend since the womb, I really don't feel like talking but I reluctantly answer anyways.

"What do you want?" I huff into the phone.

"Wait. Hold up, are you on your man period or something?" He chuckles slightly.

Why does everyone keep saying that?

"Why'd you call me?" I sigh rubbing my face.

"You are in a really shitty mood, I hope you know that Four," he continues like I didn't ask the question. He is acting like a child.

"Well maybe I'm in a shitty mood because you're an idiot," I retort anger building up inside me.

I don't know why, but something inside me is just boiling. I don't know if it's because I'm mad at Tris, frustrated with Zeke, or both.

"What do you mean?" I can sense his frown on the other end of the call.

"You called, why did you call me Zeke?" I say balancing the phone between my shoulder and ear turning onto my street.

"Are you for real!?" He replies flatly from the other end. "That's what you're so mad about."

"Seriously Zeke!?" I exclaim incredulously, my face turning red.

"Alright. I called you because I can." He drawls, and I can sense him smirking on the other end.

"You're an asshole," I snap.

"Careful Four. You're acting like a prissy bitch, and why are you so mad? Is it really that frustrating to talk to me?" _Zeke has got the guts to call me a bitch_? _Then again, I'm acting like a big one._

"Listen up Zeke," I wait for a snide remark but continue after hearing nothing, "I'm already angry, and your constant idiotic talks are not helping my case either."

"I'll leave you to being angry then." Zeke states dryly and hangs up before I can respond.

"What is wrong with me?" I mutter quietly. I should call him back, and apologize for whatever it was that I did to make him hang up.

_Like he would answer if I called back._

* * *

><p>"What? You're not going to thank me?" Zeke asks as soon as I open the door for him to come in. He said that he is giving me a <em>pleasant<em> surprise. He was waiting on my porch when I got home.

"And why would I do that?" I ask giving him a glare.

"Because I totally just saved you from having a boring Christmas by yourself like you do every year."

_There it is. Not really as pleasant as I thought. _

He rolls his eyes. "You're pretty stupid for someone who just graduated from University Four."

"It's a party isn't it?" I scoff as he nods grinning making his way into my house with a laugh.

I slam the door with a huff and follow Zeke into my living room.

"And Four, you are coming to this party." I turn to face Zeke.

"Zeke, I don't want-," I start but he shoots me a glare that he reserves only for people he hates.

I groan and drag myself towards the couch lazily. Zeke's eyes are on the TV, staring contentedly at the college football match going on. I look more uncomfortable than him and this is my house.

"I have to go to the washroom," Zeke jumps up suddenly and races down the hall. The room falls silent except for the game going on in the background.

I get up walking into the kitchen to get a water bottle and stop when I hear a knock on the door.

I sigh, and drag myself towards the door.

_Zeke better have not invited anyone else over._

I swing the door open and try to smother the laugh itching to break out. Tris stands there, cheeks red and hair sticking out at weird angles. I suck in a breath when I notice what she is wearing. A tight T-shirt, and ripped jeans. Her clothes are all muddy and dripping, like she fell into a snow bank.

"Uh. Hi Tris," I grin and she scowls.

"Really, it hasn't even been 2 he says hours." She says to herself glancing at her watch.

"You really love me don't you?" I ask, a smirk etching its way onto my face.

"Wholeheartedly Four," She agrees with a fake smile and shivers.

I stick my head further out the door, and she watches me silently. As long as she doesn't start running her mouth. I'm happy.

"Four?" Zeke says and pops his head out from the living room. "Who's at th-," I stops mid-sentence and clenches his jaw, like he's restraining from saying something.

_Probably a sarcastic comment._

Tris looks more than uncomfortable standing with all the attention directed towards her.

"Can I use your washroom?" She says quietly shaking me from my thoughts, and shifts in frustration.

"Fine, follow me," I agree and open the door wider.

Zeke stays silent, and I have to flick his ear to refocus him.

"Have a great time!" I give her a sarcastic smile.

"I intend to," she gives me the best mocking face. I step around her and my hand brushes her hip. Warmth tingles where we touched. _Weird._

I am about to turn the corner, when I'm pushed into the wall. I turn to find a smirking Zeke.

"Zeke, this isn't a game. Just leave me alone to live my life," I glare into his eyes. Same brown I remember.

"A game huh?" he asks taking a small step back, "You were the one who started it."

"Listen up Zeke, here's the deal, we both didn't know this was going to happen but it's still happening. So shut up, you're in my house, you can't act this way." I threaten and he grunts.

"Just tell me who she is, you keep staring at her. And you've never let a girl into your hou-,"

"Four?" I hear Tris's voice. My anger subsides and I look over at her. "Uh, thanks I have to go." She says walking past Zeke and me.

I mouth "later' to a smirking Zeke and follow Tris to the door.

"What happened to you anyways?" I ask standing next to her trying to avoid an awkward conversation.

"Since when do you talk to me?" she whispers awkwardly in my ear.

_Didn't try hard enough._

"And. I fell into a snow bank for your information. She says and my eyes widen.

"Figure that much." I say teasingly rubbing the back of my neck with my hand.

"Dick." She mutters under her breath.

I internally groan so she wouldn't hear me. _Why does she hate me so much?_

* * *

><p>"Four, my buddy. " Zeke says walking toward the door. "Thanks, for hanging out." He winks and beelines out of the house.<p>

I'm too distracted to answer. Tris and I were in a flat out argument about earlier today. "You don't think that people would be so stupid to believe I actually wanted you to come into my car." I whisper yell and she groans.

"I don't because everyone should know I won't be going anywhere with you!"

"God, but you screamed _I_ wanted _you_ to come with _me!"_

"Now, that's believable ," she states and I'm tempted to whack her in the side of her head.

"Just leave, I've had enough of you for one day." I mutter closing my eyes, "Just stop terrorizing me."

"You started this whole thing," she mutters and walks out without another word.

_You confuse me Tris._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Gasp! Hello people, as you can see this is not a chapter update! I apologize. There is no excuse other than I have been mildly concussed and can't look at my computer screen for more than 10 minutes without getting a migraine. I'm super exited though because to make it up to you I'm going to do some Question answer thingys (You ask questions and I will flawlessly answer them) ask them in either the comments or DM me. Ask anything guys cause I feel bad. This is how it's been for like 2 weeks.**_

_***Feels bad for having kept you waiting so long for a new chapter.***_

_***Gives you new (Kinda) update to tide you over until probably next Friday.***_

_**Enjoy friends.**_

_**ASK ME THINGS GUYS.**_


End file.
